pcwrestlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Morghulis
Adam Morghulis is a professional wrestler very easily reduced to his mere ethnic heritage. He is the current PCW World Heavyweight Champion. Think of him as The Miz when he was WWE Champion. Morghulis has a Ph. D in Strong Style, which gives his asshole unusual strength. Big fan of dick. History Debut (Season 1) PCW reluctantly allowed Morghulis to play the role of a racist caricature of a Middle Eastern "Sheik." Morghulis claimed that his gimmick would push him to the top of the heel ranks because, in his words, "9/11." When the gimmick fell flat like a jumper from the World Trade Center, he claimed that PCW forced him into the role and started playing the race card. Despite his claims, it is widely believed by those in the business that his lack of charisma, poor ability in the ring, and generally unlikable personality were the real reasons for his failures as "the Sheik." These rumors are, of course, true. Everybody hates Morghulis and mocks him as an athlete and a human. Intercontinental Championship (Season 1) Morghulis won the PCW Intercontinental Championship during Season 1. Coupled with his uninteresting gimmick and his lack of ability, this title run is largely forgotten in the annals of PCW championships. An anonymous backstage booker went on a Parkersburg radio station in 2015 and claimed that Morghulis' Intercontinental title run was mostly to "get him to shut up" about his "inabilities." Injury and hiatus (Season 2) At some point, he suffered an injury. No one noticed. Return (Season 2) After giving him an ultimatum (either go to the PCW Power Plant to learn or have your contract terminated) Morghulis returned as "the Ph. D of Strong Style." In an attempt to show PCW officials that he had "reached the academic peak of what there is to learn about wrestling," Morghulis returned as a man with a Ph. D in a particularly stiff style of wrestling. Casual wrestling fans, especially those used to the often flashy and gimmicky style of American wrestling, had no idea what "strong style" meant. This led to confusion among fans and resulted in an online backlash. Forums, message boards, and even Yelp reviews blasted the failed gimmick. One particularly harsh critique of the gimmick stated "the only thing he (Morghulis) has a Ph. D in is sucking dick strong style." PCW paired him with his on-screen "cousin" Tony Lockard in an attempt to "piggy back" some of Lockard's popularity onto Morghulis. Calling themselves #brownlivesmatter, they failed to do much of anything as a team, largely due to Lockard having to carry Morghulis through the matches. At times, Lockard could be heard yelling spots to Morghulis, who appeared to be genuinely lost at times. LLL's Inside Man (Season 2 - 3) After the failure of pairing him with Tony Lockard, PCW officials, fearing he would continue to be oblivious to his own shortcomings and blame everything on his gimmick, decided to rush a push of Morghulis to the main event picture. The #brownlivesmatter tag team was broken up and Morghulis was inserted into an angle where he "left the door unlocked" for an invading LLL force. Morghulis attempted to turn the industry on its head when he aided Frenchie in exposing the racism and corruption in PCW, but this was largely ignored. Once again, PCW piggy backed Morghulis with a bigger star in an effort to get him over. In the weeks following his championship win, ratings for PCW On CMT have fallen 45% and attendance figures have dropped. Regarded as the "Roman Reigns of PCW" by PCW fans online, Morghulis currently holds the PCW World Heavyweight Championship as the company's "transitional champion" before a bigger and better star either returns from injury, hiatus, or finishes being "groomed" for the championship. He will serve his duty by eventually jobbing to a more worthy star and disappear to the lower card where he belongs. Morghulis is basically the human version of the song "Where Have All The Cowboys Gone." It was catchy and a moderate hit a long time ago, but it's generally forgotten and dated nowadays. Championships and accomplishments * Parkersburg Championship Wrestling ** PCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** PCW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** Glory Cup (Season 3) Notable matches Half of them got deleted because they weren't notable or entertaining enough for racist PCW fans. Category:PCW World Heavyweight Champions Category:PCW Intercontinental Champions Category:Glory Cup winners Category:Wrestleacolypse main events